


Stuck in My Head

by OnlyHalfSerious



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Inspired by Music, Study Buddies, Study Date, Zack tries to sing Gasolina at some point, and cleaning, not sure how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyHalfSerious/pseuds/OnlyHalfSerious
Summary: Some songs from Trini's mom's cleaning playlist are way too easily applied to her feelings for Kimberly.Alternately, Trini's brain dedicates a bunch of Spanish songs to Kimberly Hart.





	1. Mom's Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this story is weird in that I've never written anything like it and I haven't read anything like it, so fuck it here goes right??? In an attempt to not alienate those who don't know Spanish or songs in Spanish, most songs alluded to are translated for meaning and I tried to get as close to the orginal words as possible.   
> Thanks for going on this ride with me! There'll be 2 or 3 chapters total. Hope you enjoy!

Trini did not need to wake up to the sound of Selena singing about a socially unaccepted romance. Especially not after dreaming about a particular friend. She lay in bed with a pillow over her face, trying hard to avoid getting up and cleaning like every Saturday morning ever in her household.  
“Trini, a limpiar!” her dad called from outside her door. She groaned and got out of bed. She’d finished the repairs on her room last week, and though it was nice to have a normal looking room again, she now had no real reason not to help with the rest of the house. She’d have to put up with her brothers arguing over who was supposed to mop this week or her mom yelling about who last had the recojedor.   
“Oh god no,” Trini muttered as she heard Suavemente start playing outside her room. Trini tried not applying the lyrics to her current desire to kiss her beloved teammate. She ran her hands over her face. Maybe her family wouldn’t be the worst part of the morning. She wasn’t sure if that was good or bad.  
Trini took the downstairs bathroom hoping to be able to shut the door (which was quickly shut down by her mother who didn’t want her inhaling all those fumes and insisted she kept the door open). She wanted to start on the mirror which was the easiest, but as another ever romantic, Mexican break-up song started playing, Trini found herself unable to look in the mirror.   
“Bathtub it is.”   
As she cleaned she got small breaks from deeply romantic sentiments with songs that were more about a love for country than for a person, but any love song suddenly became about Kimberly Hart. She’d always found her parents’ music to be exaggerated and dramatic, but now a small part of her understood. She wanted to kiss Kim until they’d wasted their lips away. She understood what it was like to have someone be her moon, her sun, her daily bread. She too would travel to infinity just for Kim’s love. She even understood the way that love was like a swing, something she always thought sounded insane.   
She felt ridiculous, none of these songs were written to be sung between two girls. They were written for good girls to be sung by strong men who’d protect them. They were for the daughter her parents wished they had. She finally made her way to the mirror, spraying it quickly so she could hide from it for a bit longer.   
Her phone vibrated in her pocket. It was Jason checking that everyone could make it to training. Trini hesitated slightly, she wanted to go, but her mind shifted to the focus of most of the morning. Usually, she could be sort of normal around Kimberly, but not when she had about twenty Spanish songs she wanted to dedicate to her. She closed her eyes and sighed, typing her affirmative response.

She made sure to get there late. She didn’t want any chance of being alone with Kim. So when she heard Kim call her name on the hike to the cliff, she wasn’t surprised to hear Por Tu Maldito Amor playing loudly in her mind.   
“Hey girl, I’m glad I’m not the only one running late,” Kim said as she caught up to her.  
“Saaame,” Trini said awkwardly trying to push the music out of her head.   
“Was it the biology homework? That’s my excuse,” Kim laughed with that brilliant smile that kept Trini up at night. Another lyric popped into her head, stating that the only remedy to her ailing heart was to love the girl smiling before her.  
Trini smirked, trying to act cool. “Something like that.”  
“Please say so and maybe it’ll carry more weight with Jason,” Kim suggested.  
“I doubt he’d mind too much,” Trini said with a shrug.   
“True.”  
They walked somewhat quietly, which was at once joy and torture for Trini. Yes, she may be avoiding being an awkward wreck around this pretty and totally badass girl, but that just left more room for songs to pop back into her memory. Like she had to push away the Julieta Venegas song that told her that Kim was for her, the wind told her so.  
“You know we should work together,” Kimberly said suddenly.  
“On?”  
“Bio, we should study together,” she explained. “I don’t know about you, but I’m not ready for that test next week.”   
They made their way to the cliff. Trini looked down at the ground considering the suggestion. Colegiala, linda colegiala. “Yeah, I’m down,” Trini answered.  
“Awesome, I’ll see you down there,” Kim said stepping to the edge of the cliff. She turned suddenly with a smirk. “Or do I have to pull you in again?” Kim asked with a wink before jumping off. Trini stared for a moment, unsure if she saw what she thought she saw. Friends, Trini, friends, she reminded herself as she jumped down to the ship.


	2. My Playlist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY for taking so damn long to write this. Things got hectic right after the first chapter went up and random astrological forces made me write it all tonight in like four hours. That being said, please excuse any typos or spelling errors or formatting errors etc (im a mess). But yeah this got super effing long so yeah... ENJOY

They made their way down to training, Kim still smirking slightly and Trini trying hard not to let the taller girl affect her. They found the guys in the pit, all morphed and fighting putties together.

“We were wondering when you’d get here,” Jason said, releasing his mask before punching a putty that was running towards Billy.

“Bio’s been difficult,” Kim said with a slight shrug.

Billy nodded, “It’s not my favorite of the sciences.”

Zack released his mask and looked at Trini with a smirk. “Having trouble with biology?”

She glared at him. “Just a smidge.”

“Hmm,” Zack shrugged, “I thought biology would be kinda fun for the two of you.”

Trini tried hard to ignore the innuendo Zack so casually slipped into his comment. “Like, Billy said, it’s not my favorite science either.”

“So you guys gonna just stand there or help us fight?” Jason said as the putties started reforming once more.

“Come on, T,” Kim laughed before jumping into the pit and morphing mid-air and landing on one of the putties and punching it to bits. Trini just stared at her crush thinking of how hot she looked kicking ass like that.

“You too Trini!” Zack called when he noticed her staring, awestruck. Trini rolled her eyes before morphing and jumping in to join them.

 

A few hours later, Jason broke them up into partners to spar. “We don’t need our suits, I don’t think we’ll do that much damage to each other, right?” Jason asked, looking directly at Trini and Zack.

“She’d have to reach me first,” Zack teased, resting and elbow on Trini’s head.

“I can reach your balls, asshole,” Trini muttered as she tried to elbow Zack in the crotch, which was thwarted by Jason holding her wrist before her arm could move back.

“I think that qualifies as ‘much damage’ T,” Kim said with a giggle.

“Fine.” Jason let go of Trini’s arm and walked back to Kim, Billy and Alpha 5. Once she made sure Jason was far away enough, Trini elbowed Zack in the gut, causing him to double over and groan. Jason, Kim, Billy, and Alpha 5 all turned to find Trini with a falsely innocent little smirk before she ducked away from a swing from Zack and they started sparring. Jason shook his head lightly.

“She’s quite the feisty one,” Alpha 5 said. “Don’t wanna mess with her.”

“I will agree with you on that,” Billy said.

Kim grinned. “She is something.”

Zack started smirking as their fight went on. Trini rolled her eyes at quite possibly one of her closest friends. “What Zack?”

“You just gonna pretend you weren’t distracted earlier?” he laughed, backing away before Trini could punch him again. “The usual pink-clad distraction, I see,” he said.

Trini rolled her eyes. “I just have some spanish song stuck in my head.”

“Oooooooh! Romantic music?” Zack laughed before landing on the ground from a kick from Trini.

“Look who’s distracted now?” Trini said with her famous little smirk.

“Touché,” Zack groaned as he stood up. “But also look who didn’t answer my question.”

Trini glared and tried to punch him again, but he blocked it.

“So you got romantic Spanish songs in your head for one special person, huh?” He smiled when Trini rolled her eyes and nodded reluctantly. “Which ones?” he asked.

Trini arched an eyebrow. “Do you even know any Spanish songs?”

Zack stepped back and put his hands up in front of him to pause their fight. He cleared his throat theatrically and started yelling, “LALA TOO TADA GASOLINA!” He made his voice higher before Trini’s horrified face. “La me mas gasolina!! ELLA LEKATADA GASOLINA!”

Trini noticed everyone else had stopped and were looking at them so she clapped her hands over Zack’s mouth.

“You guys good?” Jason asked, an amused smile sitting on his otherwise confused face.

“Just peachy,” Trini replied with a forced smile.

Jason nodded. “You know, I think we should just call it a night, guys. Think we’ve done enough.” Everyone turned to grab their stuff and Trini let go of Zack’s face.

“Is that song really about gasoline?” Zack whispered to her.

Trini rolled her eyes.

“Oh it’s some kind of sex lube thing isn’t it?”

“Zack what the fuck?!” Trini said shaking her head at him. Though if she were honest, he was probably onto something about that Daddy Yankee song.

“Man do I have a date with google translate tonight,” Zack laughed as he jumped out of the pit. Trini collected her things and hopped out of the pit, finiding Kimberly waiting for her.

“Mind if I push you past capacity?”

Trini made a face. “Huh?”

Kim smiled. “I mean you wanna study bio?”

“Like right now?”

Kim nodded. “I mean,” she bit her lip softly, “if you’re not busy.”

“I’m not busy, just,” Trini trailed off with a shrug. “You really wanna spend a Saturday night studying? Kinda boring, isn’t it?”

“Nah, you’ll be there. Come on, we can study at my place, parents have date night.” Kim started walking out of the ship.

Trini blinked a few times, the back of her mind screaming _how this bitch just gone skip over that like nothing??!!_ She shook it away and followed Kim. _Keep it in your pants, Gomez._

 

Most of their interaction from that point on had been just friendly, Trini tried to make damn sure of that. She tried to keep it professional. Locked away all the songs into a box and threw it in the basement of her mind. No amount of Spanish love songs would enter the rock solid academic space Trini had built around her and Kimberly as they studied on her bed.

That was until Trini’s mom called her.

“Me vale vale vale! Me vale todo!” her phone played. Trini answered it quickly ignoring Kimberly’s suddenly intregued face.

“Si ma? Estoy estudiando con una amiga. Si, en unas horas. Okay Bye,” Trini said quickly before locking her phone. “So mitosis, ey?”

Kim smiled. “My mom makes me answer her in Hindi too.”

Trini felt herself blush. “Yeah bilingualism is weird.”

Kim laughed. “What was that ringtone?”

“Oh,” Trini said rubbing the back of her neck. “Just this one song by a Mexican rock band.”

“That’s awesome, what’s it about?” Kim leaned forward, a little glint in her eyes.

Trini chuckled a little. “It’s um about not giving a shit about anything.”

Kim laughed suddenly. “Wow, does your mom know this is her ringtone?”

Trini smirked and held up a finger to her lips.

“You listen to a lot of Spanish music?” Kim asked, tapping her pencil on her textbook.

Trini shrugged. “I did a lot when I was little since my grandparents and parents did. But as I got older I kinda moved away from it for a bit.”

“Yeah, other kids aren’t too nice about music they can’t understand. I stopped listening to Indian music for a while cause of that too.”

Trini bit the inside of her cheek, trying hard to ignore the warmth that spread through her. No one had ever really understood that part of her, and now here was the girl she was in love with saying it’s okay, I get it.

“Do you have any Spanish music on your phone?”

“I have a few,” Trini said, fiddling with her phone, “Want me to play them for you?”

Kim nodded, excitement clear on her face. “Yeah and tell me what they’re about.”

Trini smiled and nodded. She found her small playlist of Spanish songs. First she played Rosas, by la Oreja de Van Gogh. “Okay so this one is called Roses and the band is called Van Gogh’s ear.”

“Wait what?” Kim laughed.

“I know, don’t ask me, they’re from Spain,” Trini said, not realizing her walls were slowing getting torn down. The soft guitar and drums were joined by a high voice. “This is a breakup song. She’s basically waiting for him to come back with a thousand roses and even though everything is telling her to leave, she stays cause she believes her love is gonna come back.”

Kim nodded. “It sounds beautiful, in any case.” The next song started: Como la Flor by Selena started playing. Trini just laughed.

“What?”

Trini sighed. “You’re just gonna think Hispanics sing about nothing other than breakups and flowers,” she laughed. “Not entirely untrue, but still.”

“This ones about breakups and flowers too?!”

“Yeah it’s about how love is like a flower that it wilts and even though she accepts that they lost their love, it still hurts like hell. Especially, when she sees her ex with someone else.”

“Gosh, these songs are kinda intense, but they’re like oddly beautiful,” Kim mentioned with a somewhat lovey smile on.

“Yeah, they can get a little packed with feelings,” Trini muttered and shrugged. She put on the next song. Trini swallowed hard when she saw the song.

“Another break up song?” Kim asked.

Trini sighed, a little more seriously than before. “Kinda.” The song always reminded her of her grandparents, especially her grandfather. “It’s about leaving your family to cross the border.”

For a little the only sound in the room was the song playing. Kim watched Trini, her slight frown, her closed eyes hiding things from the world as was common for Trini, her hands that trembled slightly. After the last line, Trini smiled for a second before frowning again.

“That last line is my favorite,” she said. “It says, if the universal visa is given the day we are born and falls apart the day we die, why do they chase you Mojado, if the consulate in heaven already gave you permission?”

Kim nodded. She put her hand on Trini’s and was pleasantly surprised that she didn’t pull away. Trini heard the next song start and started blushing. Trini pulled her hand away and reached for her phone to try to change it.

“Wait,” Kim said quickly, “Why do I know this song?”

Trini blushed harder, as the English words started playing. It was I could Fall in Love With You by Selena. This was a song she had dedicated to Kim long before any of her mom’s music could claim the title. Never did she imagine she’d ever actually be listening to it with Kim though.

_I could lose my heart tonight_   
_If you don't turn and walk away_   
_'Cause the way I feel I might_  
 _Lose control and let you stay_

Trini stared at Kim’s face as she concentrated on trying to place the song in her memory. Trini blushed harder at Kimberly’s adorably focused face.

“My mom used to play and sing part of this for me,” she said finally. She smiled brightly, a chuckle escaped her lips. “How random is that?”

“Yeah random,”Trini replied before Kim leaned forward to look at Trini’s phone. Trini watched as Kim wrote the name down, their faces only inches apart. Soon Kim looked up and didn’t move back as the song continued around them.

_I can only wonder how_

_Touching you would make me feel_

_But if I take that chance right now_

_Tomorrow will you want me still_

_So I should keep this to myself_

_And never let you know_

Trni and Kim’s eyes traced over the other’s face. Kim stared at Trini’s cheeks, the light pink showing on her tan skin. Trini stared at the slight part of Kim’s lips. She watched as Kim started singing the chorus softly. Trini’s heart melted hearing the words in Kimberly’s voice.

“Can you translate the Spanish part for me?”

Trini nodded before realizing exactly what words she’d just agreed to iterate to Kim. She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breathe before translating along with the song. “I’m always dreaming of you kissing my lips, caressing my skin, hugging me with insane desire, imagining that you love me the way I could love you.”

Trini slowly opened her eyes and saw Kim hadn’t moved. She watched as Kim brushed her hair behind her ear and rested her hand on her neck. Trini swallowed hard and soon Kim was leaning in, kissing her gently. Trini kissed back, her hands wrapping around Kim.

The song played on, their kisses following the intensity of Selena’s voice, and calming with the ending. They both pulled away slowly.

Trini looked down at her phone. “I think those are the only ones I have,” Trini said softly.

Kim nodded. “Thank you for sharing them with me.”

“Anytime.”

“And my mom’s gonna love that I know the translation so I can tell her.”

“Yeah, yeah. Anytime.”

They both nodded slightly, both looking down at their scattered papers. Both were bright red but neither could look at the other enough to realize it.

“We should probably study,” Kim said.

“Yeah,” Trini agreed and finally looked up. She stared directly into Kim’s eyes seeing the same feelings she imagined were in hers. Slight embarassment, some anxiety, and overwhelming desire. “Fuck it,”she said tossing aside her notebook and trowing her arms around Kim’s neck, pulling her in for a rough kiss. Kim dropped her materials to the floor and pulled Trini on top of her. Her hands roamed up the shorter girls back as her tongue made its way into Trini’s mouth.

“Wait wait wait,” Trini said, pulling back suddenly.

“Did I hurt you? Are you okay? Is this too fast?” Kim asked quickly, her hands coming to cup Trini’s cheeks.

“What? I’m okay Kim, probably more than okay, but just, uh, where did this come from?”

Kim chuckled a little. “And here I thought I wasn’t being subtle.”

“So you like have kind of a thing for me?”

Kim blushed. “I have a full blown thing for you.”

“Holy shit,” Trini let out a breath. “Me too.”

Kim smiled, “I had a feeling.” She laughed as Trini rolled her eyes and she ran a thumb over her cheek. She leaned in to kiss her again. This time was a gentle exploration. Becoming introduced to tastes and feelings slowly, taking time to savor the moment. They let go a few moments later and Kim leaned back, pulling Trini with her. They lay cuddled together for a few minutes in newly comfortable silence.

Trini yawned. “I should probably get home.”

Kim pulled her fingers up to her lips and kissed them. “Not yet.”

“It’s gonna take a while to get there Kim.”

“Then I’ll drive you, but only if you stay longer.”

Trini looked up at the girl she not-so-secretly had feelings for, the girl with a smile that made her weak. She didn’t know it just yet, but she’d never really be able to refuse her and she’d do anything to make her happy. She’d do anything for her princess.

“Okay, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks, hope it wasn't too anticlimactic, but yeah I like reading comments, even if it's just a string of exclamation marks or come bother me on Tumblr: @paulinaalexi  
> Got some more fics im working on but I start grad school in like 2 weeks so we'll see

**Author's Note:**

> God, I hope it made sense! Anyone catch any of the songs? :D


End file.
